Contracual Duties
by AJ Angelique
Summary: Late one night, Arlong makes Nami full fill her duties as a member of his crew.
1. Part 1

Contractual Duties

Disclaimer - I don't own One Piece or any of its characters. So shut your trap!

With that said and done, on with the show!

Contractual Duties AJ Angelique

Late in the stillness of the night, a single figure roamed the halls of Arlong Park...it was Arlong. Bored and restless, he resorted to a quick patrol of his place before he'd head off for bed. While others would find a place as big and empty as this creepy, Arlong wasn't so easy to btoher with such childish things. The only thing on his mind was to make sure no one had broke into his place to steal his money. Tonight would be a bit easier though, due to the fact that his crew was gone for the night. They had left earlier that evening for one reason or another and that eventually left Arlong alone at the park.

Arlong's mind drifted to those who had gone off to see their girlfriends...or went out to find some. His crew was well known so they wouldn't have any trouble getting girls.

"Hmph, wouldn't mind having a couple right now myself," he said aloud to himself with a light smirk. Yet as nice as that thought was, normally that's as far as it usaually went. While most females of his species loved to hang off him like living jewelry, they often got scared off by his sharp nose to do anything else. Arlong then scowled lightly and tried to shake off the thought as he turned his mind back to the patrol.

It was then that his super hearing picked up an unusual noise. Scowling even more, he began to hone in on it and followed it to a room upstairs. Once there, he put a hand on the doorknob and opened the door as quietly as possible. He was surprised at first to see light in the room and even more surprised to see Nami in the room. She was sitting at a table littered with papers and it looked at first as she she was just relaxing as she sat upright and leaned her head back with her eyes closed. But it was the rythmatic rise and fall of her chest and even sound of her breath that told Arlong that she was in fact asleep.

"Hmph," Arlong huffed under his breath as he walked into the room and placed his candle on a nearby bookshelf before he approached the table. Once there, he found that all the papers were maps for his next conquest. Arlong smirked at all the work Nami had done.

'Pathetic PuMan must have been working on these as long as I have been here...' he thought as he looked over all the maps. He then glanced at Nami from the corner of his eye and something tuged on the corners of his mind that some was different about her. It was just then that he gave himself a mental smack on the head, she wasn't that smart ass little kid anymore. Now she was a smart ass young lady, Nami had grown up since that day and she was still indebt to him. Yet as long as she was alive, he was going to make sure she stayed indebt to him. She was bringing in too much treasure to just let it end one day. The thought of all that gold she had stashed away made his little greed demon giggle in delight.

But the giggle fest was interupted when he noticed that she was sleeping with not only her head titled back against the back rest of the chair, but her mouth was closed. The candlelight made her lips look pouty and ready to be kissed. It was then that a question crossed Arlong's mind, would he be able to kiss someone if their head was titled back like that? Deciding to sate his curiosity right then, he put down the papers he was holding and approached Nami from behind. He then proceeded to lean down over her, quietly and carefully so as not to wake her. Yet just as he was about to brush lips with her, the tip of his nose scraped against her chest and Nami was stirred from her sleep.

Arlong scowled at this as Nami woke up and opened her eyes to look up it him. She had this confused look on her face for a moment before she realized where she was.

"Arlong!" Nami gasped in surprise.  
"Do you have any idea how late it is?" he asked, glareing down at her as usual.  
"No," Nami stated truthfully yet tensly. Arlong scolwed at her tense and wished she'd relax.  
"It's the middle of the night," he said.  
"What?" Nami exclaimed and quickly righted her head only to be rewarded by a small spasm of pain. Nami gritted her teeth and winced before she lifted her hands to work the kink out of her neck.

"Chill, you can stay the night here," Arlong said as he returned to the left side of the table.  
"Thanks but no thanks," Nami said as she finished rubbing her neck and looked back up at the papers on the table.

"It's all done, all the maps you need are right here," Nami said, that slight tone of pride on her voice (as usual). Nami didn't take her eyes off her work as she didn't want to look back up at him at the moment, her body filled with tension as she sat there rigidly. Arlong merely noded at what she said but noticed how tense she was. He wished she'd just relax, it wasn't like he was going to bite her or something.

"Yes, excellent work Nami. Our raid tomorrow will go off without a hitch thanks to you," Arlong finaly said, complimenting her for once. Nami didn't help but notice this but kept her mouth shut about it all the same.

"Now that your skills as a navigator have been put to use, it's time to put your other skills to use," Arlong said. Nami finally looked up at him with this confused look on her face as she blinked once.

"Huh?" she merely asked. He looked back at her out of the corner of his eye and Nami had this cold shiver run down her spine at the moment. This was only emphasize when Arlong turned his head towards her and there was this grin on his face that Nami didn't like in the least. The two remained where they were for the moment and Nami was the first to move, jumping up from her chair and bolting towards the door. Arlong was quicker of course, he cut Nami's path off and she skidded to a stop before she collided with him. Slowly, she backed away from him as he approached her. The only thing that stopped her was the table, which skidded against the stone floor slightly when she bumped into it.

"A...Arlong?" Nami stammered as the shark walked right up to her, invading her personal space.  
"Do you have any idea how good you smell right now?" he asked, leaning down just enough to good wiff of her. Nami was wracked with fear as her brain fumbled with an way out of this situation as he pressed up against her hard and she could hear the candle rattle on the table.

"Arlong, the maps," Nami gasped as she turned away from him. Arlong lost his temper right then as he let out this loud growl before he took the underside of the table with both hands and lifted up as fast and hard as he could. This resulted in the lifting and flipping of the table as all the papers drifted through the air lift snow, the ink being spilled on the stone floor and the candle being tossed into the air only to fly over to the wall were it promptly went out. During the whole thing, Nami stood there as stiff as board as she felt the rush of air from the table and hear the disaster that occured behind her. Yet before all the papers floated down to the floor; Arlong bent down, hoisted Nami up, swung her onto his shoulder and carried her out of the room...

TBC 


	2. Part 2

Contractual Duties

Disclaimer - I don't own One Piece or any of its characters. So shut your trap!

With that said and done, on with the show!

Contractual Duties - Part 2 AJ Angelique

Nami was carried down the hall, kicking and screaming against Arlong.  
"Will you please just shut up?" Arlong growled.  
"No! Why isn't anyone coming?" Nami demanded sharply as she looked over her shoulder at him.  
"Simple, we're the only ones here," Arlong stated with a glare. Nami faltered in her next hit when this information sank in.

They were alone and no one was going to help her...aw hells bells!

Nami shook her head and went back to trying to get Arlong to let her go. Arlong just sighed and glared as he continued to storm down the hall. It wasn't long before they reached their destination though and Arlong breathed a small sigh of relief as he basically kicked in the door, slammed it shut, hoisted Nami off his shoulder and tossed her onto the bed. Nami was caught off guard by being flung away so quickly and was even more surprised when the bed she landed on became very bumpy and she rocked a bit as she heard a sloshing noise.

'A water bed?' Nami thought as she lay on the bed in a lounging sort of way. One moment, she was staring down at the moving mattress out of curiosity, the next she looked up and gasped in surprised to see a completely under Arlong approaching the bed like some dark predator. Terrified, Nami scrambled away from as best she could, ignoring the fact that she was scrambling in the direction of the headboard and accompanying wall. Arlong saw this and a smug smirk painted itself on his face as he approached and then climbed onto the bed as he reached out his right hand and took hold of Nami's ankle on the first try.

The moment he took hold of her ankle, Nami freaked and tried to break his grasp on her only to find her actions to be in vain as he crawled the rest of the way on the bed and took hold of her other ankle with his left hand and swiftly pulled her closer to him with one swift yank. Nami shrieked as Arlong took a firm hold of her cloths and tore them off of her as if it was nothing more than cheap wrapping paper on a present. Boy what a present it was too, once Nami was naked Arlong couldn't help but find himself awed by her feminine body, she had grown into quite the woman as time flew by. Yet Nami didn't seem keen on letting his eyes linger on his body as she struggled to escape, so he took hold of her wrists in some attempt to keep her still.

Arlong wanted to move in on her right that moment and he would have if that little bit on common sense hadn't rushed and smacked him up side of the head, reminding him of his unbreakable nose. Gritting his teeth in silent anger and several curses ran through his mind, as he had to run a new plan through his mind. Arlong caught Nami off guard as he flipped her over onto her stomach and she landed on the bed with an audible gasp of surprise. Before Nami had the chance to recover though, Arlong's hands were upon her once again.

He yanked her up onto her hands and knees before he pressed his own hard body against her own soft body. Nami gasped once again as she felt his skin against hers and was even more surprised when his hands roamed over her skin to her two more secret areas. Both hands started over her stomach, right where her belly button is, and each moved in its own direction. The left moved upwards to caress and stimulate her breasts while his right hand veered down to her nether regions to slip passed her folds and trace circles around her clitoris.

Nami gasped and tried to stifle back small moans of pleasure, Arlong still heard them though as another smug grin painted itself on his face and he continued his ministrations, cradling her breasts with his arm as he rolled and pinched the nipple of one breast and continued to rub a small trail around her clitoris before he slipped a digit deep into her tunnel to seek out her sweet spot. It wasn't long before he found it and he focused his attention on it as he continued to fondle her breast. Nami gritted her teeth and tried to stave off the feelings his actions were producing, but it wasn't that easy for your mind tell your body that the ecstasy its feeling isn't such a good thing after all. Needless to say, pleasure won over mind and Nami found herself cresting a rather large wave of pleasure, which caused her body to shudder her first orgasm of the night.

Arlong smiled, pleased with both Nami's orgasm around his finger and the scent she released in such a state. He held onto her as her body coasted through the small orgasm and he finally removed his finger when her inner walls began to relax. Once he had carefully done so, he lifted this hand to his mouth and licked away the juices to find them rather sweet. Once he was done tasting her juices, and he knew she could remain up on her own, he released his left arm from her chest and ghosted his hand down her body to place on her left hip as his right hand was placed upon her right hip. Nami could feel his hands on her hips and gasped an inward gasp as something pressed against her wet opening. Her eyes widen for one moment as the thought of escape ghosted her mind just before Arlong plunged deep inside of her and there was a flash of white-hot pain, which caused a strangled cry to rip from Nami's throat.

Arlong felt a slight pant of guilt before instinct took back over as he pulled back out of her and slammed right back into her. Nami let out another cry, this one a mixture of both pain and a strangled cry of pleasure. Nami cried out for him to stop as he continued to thrust into her, harder and faster with each passing moment. Nami tried to fight these new feelings of pleasure, but found that this too was a fight soon to be lost as her pleas changed into heavy moans of pleasure and her hips instinctively moved to meet his own with each thrust. Nami didn't know how time had passed when they peaked their pleasure and met orgasm together as deep groans of pleasure clawed their ways up from their stomach and out of their throats to reverberate in the air as the two lovers were locked in the troughs of pleasure as her inner walls trapped his length deep within her and pulsed as his hot seed filled her unprotected womb.

The two remained like this for a few heartbeats before their bodies began to relax and felt heavy under the stress of gravity. Nami felt both gravity and the weight of Arlong against her back, as she began to fall to the bed she felt herself being guided to lay down on her side as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her body in a protective manner. After that...there was oblivion...

Arlong woke early that morning, feeling quite refreshed and strangely relieved as he rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. Slowly but surely, his mind traced over the events of last night.

The patrol. Finding Nami. The scene he had caused. Carrying her to his room. Both of them naked and...

Arlong remembered everything that happened last night and a grin tucked itself in the corner of his mouth, as he was pleased with how pleasing Nami had turned out to be. He turned his head to look back in the direction he had rolled from and was very surprised to find that Nami wasn't there. Arlong quickly sat up and looked around to see that he was alone. Arlong gritted his teeth in silent anger at this and was about to get out of bed when he noticed a piece of paper on the bed. He picked it up and found it to be a note from Nami, which simply stated that she had left and be gone for awhile (no doubt to collect more Berries to pay Arlong to release her town). Arlong smirk at this note, knowing that it was merely an excuse to escape him and she could be anywhere by now.

Even so, she would return. She had to, especially if she wanted to save her wretched town. Arlong knew she was hording all that money to give to him all at once, but he had other ideas though. Nami was the sweetest thing in his life; she was like a gold detector and knew where the best treasures were. If his planned worked, he could keep Nami as his navigator and before long he'd have all the treasures in the world. In addition, he had found some new ways to relieve some long-standing tension and he had something other things he wanted to try with Nami when she returned.

In the end, he'd have it all.

END 


End file.
